Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: The present can remind us of the past. Prussia remembers a relationship that once echoed like the one he's in with Canada; he only hopes that it doesn't end the way it did. PruCan, mentions of others, drabbles. Title from Taylor Swift's Red album. Complete unless I get the urge to write another chapter
1. Hall Of Fame

Hall Of Fame

PruCan, light mentions of another.

Mentions of sex, language (I think), my writing

T

_Italics is the past_

Normal text is present

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, (I don't think so anyway... I should hope not, either * looks through things * nope nothing here mine) title is from a song of the same name. Go listen to it. It's a nice song but I don't think it has anything to do with the story but it was what I was listening to when I wrote this one.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Prussia's been watching Canada dance around the room in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, cooking breakfast with cute little neon blue headphones in his ears leading to a red and white iPod. (He used to have a pair of neon purple but Kuma-something bit those up when Prussia had forgotten to feed the little bear before leaving for a meeting.) Of course, a radio played in the kitchen air, blasting some CD that the others' sibling had burned. Pop/Rock music played, lyrics fading as Prussia was drudged into his memories, Ones that were burned into his brain.

_Laying next to each other, waiting for the sun to rise. Tears filing his eyes as they moved away from each other, because during the day, being together wasn't right. _

_50 years. _

_Clandestine relationship. _

_Forbidden not-so-love. _

_Secret kisses whenever time would permit. _

"_You shouldn't disobey him."The whispered words said in worry as soft hands cleaned wounds that would eventually heal and fade away. _

"_I'll do what I want." whispered harshly, without any care for anyone else. Prussia angry at the whole situation of losing freedom. _

_Of losing who he really was. _

_He wasn't the only one. He knew this but didn't care. (But he really did.) _

_Hungary would glare at him angrily. She would scold him openly and in front of everyone. Prussia would only tell her that someone had already said all this to him. He would then walk away from the scene, not wanting to entice anyone else into an argument, or even worse, have someone try to defend him. _

"What defines a relationship?" He asked out loud to the still dancing Canada.

"A relationship is... two people who decide to get together. It doesn't always have to be sexual but often it -"

"_Becomes as such. Why? Why do you-" _

"Ask?"

Prussia shook his head, finally noticing his slip up. (Maybe it was that Freudian Slip Of The Tongue Thing, Austria always spoke about.) He hadn't meant to ask anything out loud, and he definitely hadn't planned on getting an answer. "...Out of curiosity." Prussia mumbled.

"Odd thing to wanna-"

"_know isn't it? I mean what-"_

"does it-"

"_have to do with us?" _

"Are you rethinking us?" Canada questioned, biting his lip in that cute way he did that sorta turned Prussia on a little bit.

Prussia got up, "I will NEVER rethink us. You're as Awesome as me!" He replied, "I'm just stuck in thought."

"About what?"

"...A memory..."

-The End-


	2. Too Close

Too Close

PruCan, light mention of another

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"Do you love me?" Canada asked, voice lower than usual, most likely due to fear of rejection. Prussia cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." He replied, "Why would you ask me that." Though somewhere in Prussia's brain he knew exactly why. He had already been told that when it came to showing romantic feelings, he sucked at it. It was okay though, because... he said so.

"Because..." -sigh- "It's been a year since we began-"

"_Whatever this is and... I wanna know where we stand." _

_Gilbert sighed, "We're... standing together." When did people start acting like this? _

"I love you Birdie." Prussia leaned in close, kissing the other on the lips.

"_In the middle of Nowhereville?" _

"I love you too, Gil." Canada smiled before jumping up at the sound of the timer going off. "I'll be right back. With cookies and hot chocolate."

Prussia nodded before kissing the Canadian once more, "Hurry back."

"_I will." A gentle smile. _

"_Good. Don't make me too lonely." Gilbert smirked, "By the way, your ass looks good!" He hollered through the empty foyer. _

"_Shh!" _

"_Just hurry back safely." Gilbert grabbed a hand, only to earn a smile. _

_Kissing Gilbert on the lips, "Don't get into an argument with anyone." _

"_I won't." _

_Lie. _

"_I promise." _

_Lie._

_Two weeks turned into three and Prussia almost went crazy from waiting. He was so bored, no one else really liked talking to him for a long period of time, most likely due to the fact that the others couldn't handle his personality. _

"_I'm-" _

"Back!" Canada said, with a tray of cookies and what smelt like cinnamon and vanilla hot chocolate. The Canadian handled the tray with expertise as he made his way through the full living room. Stepping over Kuma-whatever, Canada set the tray down.

"Good-"

"_I-"_

"Missed-"

"_You." _

-The End-


	3. Start A Fire

Start A Fire

PruCan, light mentions of another.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"_There's no one else." Gilbert said, kissing the other. _

"_Of course not, your other choices suck." A pause, "One day there will be though." _

… "_What makes you say that? Why can't we just stay together?" Gilbert questioned with slight anger in his voice. _

"_We will stay together for however long you want to. I love you as much as you love me." the other promised, eyes glinting in the fading sunlight. They spent the day bringing laundry in from the lines out back. _

"_Do you like to do laundry like this?" Prussia asked, abruptly. _

"_Yeah, it's-" _

Calming. I love my dryer but something about hanging clothing on the line is something in of itself." Canada laughed, "You don't have to help." He added.

Prussia puffed out his chest. "It would be so unawesome for me not to help. You're my damsel!" He proved this by literally sweeping Canada off of his feet.

"Gil~! Let me-"

"_Down!" A giggle, and wrapping themselves around his neck. A small nudge against his cheek, soon followed by a kiss on the same cheek. "You're-"_

"Impossible!" Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, "Be glad that I love you!"

"Of course you love me... I'm-"

"_Awesome!" _

"_You've got an inflated ego..." Said solemnly. "Don't let anyone tell you anything less." _

_They swung around and around, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched them. Following their every movement. _

Unawareness.

Prussia smirked, "Birdie, Ich liebe dich." he said into the tuff of soft, silky blonde hair.

Je t'aime aussi." Canada sang, voice full of wonderful joy.

Prussia sighed in contentment., "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, -"

"_Liebling, Ich liebe dich." Gilbert whispered softly. _

"_I know. I love you too. I love you too." Another gentle smile to go with gentle words. Gentle caresses that brought flames to Gilbert's skin. _

Je t'aime, Gilbert, je t'aime." Canada whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

-The End-


	4. All Too Well

All Too Well

PruCan, Mentions Of Others

Same as the first chapter. Nothing has changed.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"_Why does this have to be goodbye?" Gilbert asked, red eyes flaring in anger. There was no reason to end such a long relationship just because of the Soviet falling. So Russia no longer held such a power of any of them; did that mean that their 'thing' had to end. Gilbert was just beginning it._

"_Look, Gilbert, I'm not saying it has to end but... I've got to focus on my country!" The voice was no raised but it still held a sort of anger. _

"_That's not fair!" Gilbert yelled, not caring if anyone heard anything. They had fought for this relationship, even after they had learned that others had known about it. _

Gilbert grabbed the shirt that he once wore for long periods. It did not smell like him though, he thought as he brought it up to his nose to get that long lasting scent. It smelt like the one he thought was The One. He remembered all the times that they would wake up almost a little late; rushing to get ready and Prussia would let the other just take the shirt with him.

"_Gilbert~" The sweet voice called out. Gilbert sat in the kitchen, only in his undershirt; moping and drinking himself in a stupor. _

Gilbert hated thinking back on those moments, when everything had felt right at the same time they also felt wrong. Even though he tried to push those damn memories far away from him as he was happily in love with the Real One. Prussia moved on to think about his Birdie and he smiled. Though his mind once tried to tell him that those two were similar, Gilbert realised that they weren't. They were two different entities; both loving and caring but one tough but too kind to show it and the other too kind but too hardened to show it.

"_Are you ignoring me?" Blue green eyes blink in surprise as they meet up with the red ones which were too intent on glaring. _

"_No." _

_Lie. _

Prussia once owned a lot that belonged to those blue-green eyes but now he doesn't, he gave them back too long ago to remember. The long nights together, the endless laughs and the painful goodbye was things that happened too long ago for Prussia to remember them but. . . they won't leave him alone. His mind makes him goes back to picture those memories that he wants gone: the one were they were walking and Gilbert slipped and fell, bringing them both down.

"_Dammit! Don't leave just right now!" Gilbert yelled in anger. _

"_I'm busy." The dirty blonde hair shaking, blue-green eyes shut tight. _

_Gilbert walked over to grab a hold of him, "Don't leave. Not just yet." _

_A kiss but it can't stop what is going to happened. _

Gilbert opened another box from that time period, these holding some of the photographs that he had taken at that time. Pictures of landscapes and people that he hadn't ever known. Then there were the ones way at the bottom that held The Pictures, the ones that no one had ever seen. They were of the people in USSR. There was Hungary; all frowning as she cleaned with Ukraine and Belarus.

Latvia. Shaking in his shoes as he greeted Russia and a visitor they would not see often, America.

Lithuania. Scolding Poland who had broken another plate.

Bulgaria and Romania, both seemed to be chatting animatedly.

Estonia; eyes closed but the cheeks were flushed. Hungary had just teased him about something that happened when they were younger.

Where had this time gone?

"_Did. . . I. . . do something wrong?" A bite on the lips. Gilbert shook his head. _

"_No." _

Why did it seem that that time went to fast?

"_Keep in contact? We'll make a date." Bittersweet word. Looking down, Gilbert sees the scarf he wears under his clothes peeking through. He realises that the colours match a flag not flown in years._

"_Can't I come with?" Gilbert asked. _

_Those eyes, they softened. "Don't you want to come back home?" _

"_No. . .not right now. I. . . wanna stay with you for a little." _

Dragging the scarf that he no longer wore out of a box, Gilbert brought it up to his nose like he did with the shirt. It was a smell that even the shirt didn't have. The shirt had a mixture of two scents onto one item but. . . the scarf – pure, adulterated and innocent as the person who once wore it.

"_Here." Thin fingers wrapped the scarf around Gilbert's neck. It was too long since someone had last touched him with such kindness. Estonia flashed him a smile. "It's too cold for you to go out walking to the store without a scarf." _

"_. . . What about you?" Gilbert asked. He wasn't worried for the middle Baltic but it wasn't like the kid to be nice. _

"_I live in the cold and I've lived here for long enough that I'm okay with the weather." _

Their relationship began not long after that. Man, he had to get rid of this stuff. . . but how.

"Gil?!" Canada cried up to the attic from his area downstairs. "Come downstairs. The guest have all arrived."

Gilbert left his memorabilia locked up tight in the attic. They sat there collecting dust in such a way that was just alright with him.

And on his own hope, they would never have to be met by memories by of another last love.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_**A/N: So these came to me during a time of sometimes happiness and then depression. I've had a lot of ups and downs these last few months and there's so much that changed: my cat died, my other cat got pregnant, I started dating, my second cat had her kittens who ended up dying, and my boyfriend broke up with me over text messaging. These aren't my happiest fics but they aren't the saddest. I guess you could say that I was trying to get all my emotions out in these stories. I hope that what I wanted was portrayed in these fictions. I hope those who read them felt something like I did while I was writing. **_

_**So please, drop a review and tell me what you thought. **_

_**Happy Holidays :) **_


End file.
